


Bake Me Off A Piece Of That

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Erica is a cute jerk who really just wants Derek to be happy, F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, Laura is alive, M/M, Scott is made of sunshine and smiles and curly hair, Stiles is killing derek, and dating erica, like for reals, like so much fluff its crazy, she owns a bakery and Derek works there, sterek, stiles and derek are stiles and derek, wonderful and dumb boys in love basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Derek works in the bakery the Laura owns. Stiles and Scott come in one day because Stiles finds the name of the Bakery ridiculous. Derek's days get both better and worse the more Stiles comes to visit.





	

He hated everything. How could this be his life? How could he have ended up working in this stupid bakery, with its stupid colours shoving themselves in your face everywhere you turn. And then there was Erica, his not so stupid coworker who constantly nagged at him for not being cheery and happy and full of smiles. He hated everything. He mostly hated Laura for forcing him into the job, but everything else was a close second on the list. 

He had just escaped Erica’s clutches and was beating some cookie dough within an inch of its life on the counter top when the bell above the door chimed and two boys stumbled in, two very loud, boys. The first one had his back to Derek, his hair sticking up in all directions on his head like a prickly halo, the second was watching the first with wide eyes as his brunet curls bounced on his head.

“I’m tellin ya Scotty it’s gonna be great!” The first boy sing songed as he walked backwards toward the counter.

“But the name.” The second boy looked extremely uncertain as he looked around at all the brightly colored decorations. 

“What about it?” The first boy’s hands flew up in a flourishing questioning manner.

“It’s awful. Sunshine Town? Really?” The brunet scrunched his face up in a grimace and shook his head.

“Hey man! You can’t judge an eatery by its name. Remember that hot dog joint we went to last week? Its name was basically a glorified dick joke but the food was delicious. Like mouth wateringly good Scott. Like seriously, what I would give just to shove one of those things down my throat right now, you have no idea.” His hands were flying in all directions as he talked and Derek was having a hard time keeping his eyes off them.

“Oh my god. Please stop talking about shoving things down your throat. I’ve got a brain full of you fellaiting a hot dog now. I think I’m gonna be sick.” The brunet, Scott, was holding his hand over his mouth but his eyes looked cheerful. 

“I can’t help it Scott, it’s like I was born to unf-“ he cut off as he backed right into the counter, the brunet in front of him laughing.

“Not cool Scott. You coulda warned me.” He was rubbing his tailbone, grumbling under his breath to his friend and staring at the floor. Derek could see a spattering of moles dotting his jaw line and tore his eyes away to continue kneading the cookie dough in front of him. He was about to grab the rolling pin near his station when Erica called from the back. 

“Derek take care of that will you? I’m busy.” Her voice rang through the bakery and Derek rolled his eyes. He knew she wasn’t busy. She was probably back there reading a magazine or painting her nails. He decided he hated her most of all, grabbed a towel to wipe his hands and moved toward the register. He was about to ask if he could help them when Erica’s voice rang out again.

“Say the thing Derek. Or you will be on register for the rest of the month!” she sounded so very smug, and he was going to make sure that a handful of sprinkles made their way into her purse. Derek mutter to himself about being on register all the time anyway because he was clearly the only worker who does his damn job, before taking a deep breath. He plastered on the cheeriest smile he could manage before looking up.

“Welcome to Sunshine Town, where the sugary sweets will put a smile on your face.” He kept the smile plastered on his face thinking that he probably looked like he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. The curly haired brunet was clearly holding back laughter, he was almost shaking with it, but the boy next to him had his mouth hung open in a small O and his eyes looked glazed over a bit. 

He was staring at Derek’s hair, or maybe his forehead, Derek wasn’t quite sure but he wished he’d close his mouth because it was incredibly distracting just hanging open like that. Looking like it was just waiting for Derek to – nope, not going there, no thinking about the customers in a sexual manner, especially when they’re still standing right in front of you. Scott was elbowing his friend and had said his name once already, he poked him aggressively in the ribs and he flailed back a step.

“Jesus, what?” he was rubbing his ribs with a grimace on his face.

“I said, what are you getting Stiles?” he sounded equal parts annoyed and amused, Derek kind of wanted to hit him.

“I don’t know, just get us some brownies or something.” He was looking at the floor again, scratching at the back of his neck. Scott nodded and asked Derek for two brownies. Derek leaned into the display and took the two off the top, wrapped them in the horrid pastel paper and handed them to Scott, taking his money and giving him his change. Scott kept looking at his friend with a smirk on his face, he whispered something to him as they chose a table and he got a punch in the arm. 

Derek kept stealing glances at him while he rolled out the sugar cookies, cutting them into all different shapes and designs. More than once when he looked up he could have sworn the boy with the moles had just been looking at him. He walked back to put the cookies in the oven and when he came back the boys were gone. He waited for the timer to go off and pulled the cookies out, he leaned against the counter, waiting for them to cool enough to be iced and thought, what the hell kind of name is Stiles?

Erica came out of the back room, her nails a decidedly different color than when she went in, and looked at him for a minute before telling him he had flour on his head and that he needed to wipe it off because he looked like an idiot. 

~

They keep coming back. They’ve been at the bakery every day for a week and Derek should probably be suspicious but he’s trying his best to ignore that feeling. He’s stamping it down with other feelings. Feelings that may or may not include, and or pertain to, the hyperactive boy covered in moles. Stiles, that’s definitely his name. Derek had given him a look when he said it out loud for the first time on a day they were particularly busy and actually had a line. He said it was a nick name, because his real name was some kind of polish nightmare that had been known to cause aneurysms in those who tried too hard to say it. Derek wanted nothing more than for Stiles to show him the name and let him give it a try. He had a deep need to see the boys face when he said it perfectly. Like he knew he could… anyway, they were here again. 

Scott looking not too happy about it, Stiles bouncing in place looking through the displays, eyes wide, sinful mouth open, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He took his sweet time looking through every dessert. He straightened up after a few more moments and looked at Derek with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“So. Derek.” He said it slowly, lacing his fingers together in front of himself like a child. Scott groaned next to him, muttered an ‘I’m out dude.’, and headed for the door. Stiles snapped his head around to watch him leave. When he slowly turned back around his cheeks were a rosy pink color. He cleared his throat for an awkwardly long time and kicked at the linoleum beneath his feet. 

“Stiles are you gonna order something? Or were you planning on just staying and becoming one of the tacky decorations?” his lips twitched as the color in Stile’s cheeks deepened.

“Um, yeah. Yes. I’m gonna order something. I’m gonna order...some of your,” he paused and looked into the display again, his eyes darting around in jerky movements before settling on something, “Sunny Snicker Doodles!” He looked extremely pleased with himself and Derek really couldn’t have that.

“How many?” he asked sweetly, with what was probably a terrifyingly over done smile, Stiles gulped and let out a few stammers before holding up two fingers and then scratching at the counter while he waited for Derek to get them out and wrap them. He accepted them with a nod and thrust his money at Derek, mumbling a quick ‘keep the change’, before dashing out the door to smack Scott in the back of the head. His friend was leaning against the glass of the front window, he said something that made Stiles shake his head and look frustrated and then Scott threw his head back laughing. Stiles shoved a cookie in Scotts open mouth to shut him up and they walked away. 

“Wow.” Erica drawled as she planted herself next to him at the counter.

“That was something Derek. Tell me. Is your ‘smile at him in a threatening manner’ getting you anywhere with boy wonder?” she was licking icing off of one of her perfect nails and smirking at him. 

“I didn’t smile in a threatening manner. And please stop calling him that.” Derek huffed and moved away from her to wipe at an already clean space on the counter. Erica had been taking some kind of sick pleasure in his infatuation with Stiles. She was trying to ruin his life.

“Fine. But your smile was scary. Like really scary, you looked like you wanted to eat him, and not in the sexy way.” She patted his shoulder as he dropped his head and groaned.

“Don’t worry Derek. I’m sure everything will be fine. He’ll come back and you’ll woo him with your grumpy eyebrows and crazy werewolf magnetism and he’ll fall all over himself. It’ll be cute. Or at least it would be, if the both of you weren’t so pathetic. Anyway, Laura’s coming by and if you don’t want me telling her all about your lover boy I suggest you get to work on those cupcakes. They don’t make themselves ya know?” she tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed for the break room.

“You enjoy torturing me don’t you?” he called after her, already heading to the freezer to get the ingredients.

“Yep!” came her cheerful reply. Derek shook his head and huffed again. Laura was going to figure it out anyway, she wouldn’t need Erica to tell her. Why was he surrounded by beautiful, all knowing female werewolves? Where had he gone wrong in his life to end up here? He sighed to himself and began mixing the batter. 

~

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of Stiles and Scott coming in and ordering every different dessert in the bakery. Derek had actually gotten online to look up new things to make just in case Stiles would stop coming in once he tried everything. Laura had made fun of him endlessly for it until both she and Erica had told him to suck it up and just talk to him like a normal person. Derek was working up to it.

There had been less threatening smiles and more genuine ones, though Derek was certain that was simply because Stiles knew how to make him smile and not because he had figured out how to pull off nonthreatening ones. He didn’t care. He could actually talk to Stiles like a normal person now without either of them making a fools of themselves. Well most of the time anyway, Stiles had a horrible habit of making extremely sexual innuendos, turning a ridiculous crimson color and bolting out the door with an awkward flailing wave. But Derek figured he did that to everyone, judging by all the conversations he had eavesdropped on while Stiles was talking to Scott, he was right. 

Derek was getting ready to go on his lunch break when the bell above the door chimed. He turned to look and saw Stiles walk in alone. He was watching his feet as he walked to a table and sat down, he smelled sad, and maybe a little frustrated. Derek’s heart was doing somersaults in his chest as he stared at the empty chair across from him. He took a deep breath, grabbed the biggest brownie they had, filled a glass of milk up and slowly walked over to Stiles’ table. 

The boy’s head snapped up as Derek sat the brownie and glass of milk down. Derek pointed to the empty chair and raised a questioning eyebrow. Stiles smiled brightly and nodded at him. They sat in silence for a few moments, Stiles picking at his brownie and Derek watching the few cars passing by outside. Derek turned and watched Stiles take a huge bite, his cheeks sticking out like a squirrels. 

“So, no Scott today huh?” Derek questioned with a smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes at him and held up his finger while he chewed. He swallowed loudly and took a large gulp of milk.

“Yeah. He’s hangin out with Allison today. They’re doing a couples day or something.” He was picking at his sleeve and looking out the window. He smelled sad again, with an under lying smell that Derek knew well. He was lonely.

“Mm. That sounds riveting. Do you have any plans for today, besides moping around in a bakery that’s decorated for a holiday that pasted about three months ago?” Derek was extremely please when Stiles snorted and looked around the empty bakery.

“Ya know, I meant to ask about that, because it always looks like Easter in here. What is the deal with that? Is it because they think pastel colours are happy colours? Because it’s not working for them, like, at all.” Stiles was grimacing at one of the pink and yellow cupcake cut out’s that was hanging from the ceiling. Derek just shook his head and shrugged. Way to use your words Hale.

“You’re not a big talker are you?” Stiles was studying him now, tilting his head to the side and staring right at him. 

“Not particularly. No. Is that a problem?” Derek was the one picking at his cloths now, his fingers tangling in his apron underneath the table. He looked up to see Stiles smiling blindingly at him and shaking his head.

“Nope. I think I’ve got us both covered.” He shoved the rest of his brownie in his mouth and almost choked. He sipped at his milk, turning a light pink in the cheeks, Derek was about to ask if he was okay when Erica yelled at him.

“Lunch breaks over Derek. Back to work. These weird apple fritter things you’re making aren’t gonna jump over the counter and into the customers hands themselves.” She was leaning on the counter, her phone in front of her face.

“Yes, because we’re so very busy Erica. I think we might have to start fighting people off with a stick soon.” He responded dryly. Stiles snorted across the table and Erica looked up and around the room, seeming to notice for the first time that it was completely empty except for Stiles and Derek. She shrugged and went back to her phone.

“Your break’s still over. Get back to work. I need help with these stupid ginger snap things, I can never make them right.” She shoved her phone in her pocket and headed into the freezer. Derek stood up with a sigh and pushed his chair in, only noticing the look Stiles was giving him when he went to wave goodbye. 

“What?” 

“You spent your lunch break talking to me? Or…well, sitting with me?” Stiles asked, his brow furrowed in a ridiculously adorable way that made Derek want to reach out and touch him. 

“Yeah I guess I did.” Derek shrugged, it wasn’t really a big deal, it’s not like he had anything better to do. 

“But you didn’t eat anything.” Stiles sounded genuinely concerned and Derek’s stomach jumped into his throat. Derek shrugged again.

“I wasn’t hungry.” Which was a lie, his stomach had been growling for a couple hours. But he could eat anytime. Stiles was standing and pushing his chair in, nodding to himself with a strange look in his eyes. He walked toward the door and waved like always.

“See ya later Derek.” 

“Yeah, later.” Derek waved awkwardly and stared at the door until long after he was gone. He heard Erica laughing behind him and grumbled to himself before stepping behind the counter. About twenty minutes after Stiles walked out the door the bell chimed again. Derek peeked out from behind the freezer door where he was helping Erica organize the inventory. She nodded to him to go see what it was. He walked out to see a guy standing awkwardly at the counter. He was wearing a uniform from the sandwich shop across the street.

“You Derek?” he asked sharply.

“Yeah.” Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The guy nodded and set a bag on the counter.

“Some kid came in and ordered this for you about 15 minutes ago. He was weird, made me wait forever while he wrote something on a napkin. It’s in the bag. Enjoy.” He looked extremely annoyed as he turned and walked back across the street. Derek looked at the bag and then pulled it toward him. His heart was doing that weird fluttery thing that happened anytime Stiles was mentioned. He seriously needed to figure out how to control that. Whatever was in the bag smelled good, Derek reached in and pulled out the napkin that was lying on top of the food. 

Thanks for keeping me company.

Also thanks for the brownie.

(I didn’t pay for it but didn’t realized that until after I left)

(I can totally pay for it next time I’m in)

(or you can just except this as payment)

(Sort of like an exchange of food)

Anyway, I know you didn’t eat.

So please accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity. 

~ Stiles

He was smiling like an idiot the whole time he ate the sandwich, it wasn’t anything special, ingredients wise, just ham and cheese. But he would swear on his life that it was the best thing he’d ever eaten. He was even able to give out genuine smiles for the rest of the day. Derek was in so much trouble.

 

~

The rain had been coming down hard for almost an hour. Derek was alone in the bakery because Erica had snuck off to “hang out” with Laura. The two actually thought they were being sneaky about their relationship. They weren’t. Derek had known for months, and he was happy for them, he was. He would just really prefer not to be left alone and in charge of the bakery while Erica went to make out with his sister. 

The lights flickered a few times and Derek decided to just finish cooking the batch of cookies and the apple pie that were in the ovens and then call it a day. He didn’t figure anyone would be coming to the bakery in this weather anyway, and if they were, they could just choose from what they had already made. There were plenty of sweets in the display as it was. He waited for the timers to go off and set everything out to cool. Turning the ovens off and jumping to sit on the counter as they cooled. 

He pulled his phone out and sent Laura a text asking if he should just close the bakery since the weather was awful, the street looked like it had almost half a foot of water flowing in it. It resembled a creek more than a street at the moment. His phone chimed with Laura’s aggressive response. Something about castrating him if he closed the shop and they lost out on business. Derek was pretty sure she was only angry because he had interrupted her and Erica. He didn’t care. The weather was ridiculous, only an idiot would be out today. He was about to send a message back to Laura telling her just that when the bell above the door chimed.

Derek jumped off the counter and turned to see Stiles, dripping wet from head to foot, stumble through the door. He took a few steps, his feet making squelching noises on the linoleum as water poured out of them onto the floor, and then looked up at Derek. He gave a half hearted wave and tried to smile around his chattering teeth. Derek grabbed one of the bigger towels they had from a shelf and ran around the counter, stopping next to Stiles.

“What the hell are you doing out in this weather? Are you okay?” he had pulled Stiles’ soaking wet jacket off and was wrapping the towel around his shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down the boys arms to get him warm. 

“M-my j-jeep broke d-down and I h-had to w-walk all the w-way h-here. I m-may have m-misjudged the di-distance a bit.” He was shivering profusely and Derek pulled him to his chest. Stiles tucked his head under Derek’s chin and pushed closer.

“You’re really w-warm.” He mumbled into Derek’s chest.

“Yeah. That’s probably because you’re freezing. I think I have some dry clothes in my gym bag. Do you want me to get them for you?” he reluctantly pulled away from the boy in his arms. Stiles’ lips were a little less blue than they had been before and he nodded in response. Derek guided the boy behind the counter and stood him next to the cooling ovens. Stiles sighed and slumped against it, absorbing what warmth was still coming off them. He came back with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in his hand to find Stiles staring down at the pie that was cooling on the counter. 

“You can have some after you get changed.” Stiles spun around looking shocked.

“Jesus. W-warn a guy. You’re way too quiet. That’s not c-cool.” He ran his hand through his hair and took the clothes that Derek offered. Derek pointed him toward the staff bathroom and he disappeared inside.

While he was changing Derek ran to his phone and stared at it. He was debating whether or not to text Laura and ask her what he should do. He knew what she would do in this situation. She would use it to her advantage somehow. She’d be witty and charming and whoever was stuck with her would fall head over heels in love with her. Derek was frozen in place staring at his phone. He slipped it back in his pocket as Stiles walked back out of the bathroom, holding his wet clothes in front of him like he thought they were going to bite him.

Derek grabbed a plastic bag from under the counter and held it out so Stiles could drop his soaked clothing inside. He took the bag from Derek with a nod and headed towards his usual table. As he passed Derek was assaulted by the scent of him. He smelled happy and nervous but all of that was wrapped up in the scent of Derek. Stiles smelled like him and he wasn’t sure if his legs would work enough to carry him over to the table. He shook his head to clear it, cut two pieces of pie, got two glasses of milk and headed for the table.

Stiles smiled brightly up at him when he set the food down. He was rubbing his hands over his arms but he had stopped shivering.

“Oh thank god you’re eating too, I didn’t want to eat alone again. I have terrible table manners. But you already know that.” He leaned over the pie in front of him and inhaled deeply, making a horribly obscene noise as he sat back in his chair. 

“I have no clue what you mean.” Derek said with a smirk as he picked up his fork. Stiles rolled his eyes at him and took a huge bite.

“You know exactly what I mean,” he said after he swallowed, “I always get in trouble when I eat with people.”

“And why is that?” Derek had a feeling it was probably because he had a habit of inhaling his food rather than eating it like a normal person.

“Well it would seem that some people don’t like to see what I’m eating while I’m eating it. But I’m a social person and I like talking, food or no food.” Stiles shrugged and took a sip of his milk. Derek watched as his tongue darted out to catch the drops on his upper lip and looked immediately down at his plate. 

“So why are you even open today, I mean don’t me wrong, I’m totally glad you are cuz if you weren’t I would have walked all the way here for nothing, but everyone else on the street is closed as far as I could tell. But you’re still here, open sign glowing in the darkness, horrible pastel decorations swinging in the small breeze that is the air conditioning. How come?” he was biting his bottom lip and Derek wished that those were his teeth sinking into that pink skin, but he just shrugged in response and Stiles laughed through his nose.

“Right. I forgot how talkative you are.” He was nodding and took another bite of his pie, a considerably smaller bite than the last. He made a noise that sounded like he just figured out the answer to the universe and snapped his fingers before pointing at Derek with wide eyes.

“We should play twenty questions!” his eyes were sparkling in the florescent lights.

“I don’t know, I’m not very –“

“Oh right, well how bout only I ask questions and you try to answer them in the least amount of words possible. That could be fun right? I mean I’d get to talk to my heart’s content, you wouldn’t have to think up a bunch of questions, and if you don’t wanna answer one of the questions you can totally say pass. Yes / No?” Stiles was almost bouncing in his seat. Derek shook his head and huffed knowing there was no way he could say no to this kid.

“Fine.” 

“Yes! Okay first question. Star Trek or Star Wars?” His eyes were narrowed at Derek.

“Both.” He honestly didn’t have a favorite, he didn’t know if he was allowed to pick both, but that was the truth so he went with it. 

“Good answer. Batman or Spiderman?” his fingers were drumming on the table and he was staring at Derek with his intense amber eyes and Derek kind of wanted to disappear.

“Um. It depends.” He shrugged. Play it cool Derek, those whiskey colored eyes will not get the best of you, you can do this, you can be normal. Stiles’ lips twitched at the corners.

“On what?” he tilted his head again.

“On, which story it is I guess. And maybe which actor is playing him.” Stiles was nodding slowly.

“Alright, so this is sort of a branching off question, but what are your feelings on Spiderman 3? Just, ya know, out of curiosity.” He shrugged and took a bite of pie. Derek smirked inwardly, he hated Spiderman 3, it was bad, like really bad.

“I don’t really like to talk about it if I can help it.” He grimaced a little and licked his fork. When he looked up Stiles was staring at him with a glazed over expression.   
“Stiles?” The boy shook his head and nodded furiously.

“Those are my exact thoughts on that movie. In fact most of the time if people ask me about it I pretend it’s not really a thing that happened. Anyway, next question, do you like working here?” he was smirking at Derek, his lips tilted up into a perfect curve that Derek wanted to run his tongue over.

“No.” His voice was sharp and full of disdain and Stiles was laughing at him from across the table.

“Oh come on I’m sure it has some perks.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled again, and Derek thought he might actually be melting on his chair. 

“Sure. Yeah, I guess it might have some perks. On a good day.” He shrugged. And just because Derek was thinking that this job had brought him the best perk of his life in the form of a clumsy, lanky, mole dotted boy. Well, Stiles didn’t need to know that. They sat there for almost an hour, Stiles asking some of the most random questions Derek has ever heard. But they laughed a lot, so much so once that milk came out of Stiles’ nose and he had tears running down his face. They were just coming down from a laughing fit when Stiles blurted out another question.

“Are you a werewolf?” Derek’s heart stopped and he dropped his fork, it clattered to the ground and the noise seemed far away. Derek was staring at Stiles and he didn’t know if he could move, he didn’t know what he’d do if he could, all he knew was that no one was supposed to know that and here’s this kid, this ridiculously smart, beautiful kid, coming right out and asking him about his biggest secret. Stiles nodded and stood up slowly, he pushed his chair in and put some money on the table. He might have said something but Derek wasn’t sure. He couldn’t hear anything over the heartbeat in his ears.

When he was able to breathe and move again he turned toward the door, he didn’t know how long it had been since Stiles had walked out, but he hoped he made it home okay. He also hoped that he didn’t hate him. He couldn’t remember what his face looked like before he left. He couldn’t remember if it had looked scared or disgusted or what but he hoped it hadn’t. He hoped he’d come back. He’d give anything for him to come back. Derek locked the door, flipped the sign to closed and went to call Laura. She’d know what to do.

~

 

It had been three days since Stiles had been there. Derek was sure he was never coming back. Laura and Erica had been reassuring him since it happened that he would come back. Erica even going so far as to say that he couldn’t resist coming to see Derek, she kept saying she’d never seen anyone who was the embodiment of ‘heart eyes’ more than Stiles. (Not including Derek when he was looking at Stiles) 

He was sitting in the break room when Erica knocked on the door and peeked in.

“You have a customer.” 

“I’m on break Erica. That means you have a customer.” He grumbled into his sandwich before taking a bite. Erica laughed and shook her head, her golden curls swinging.

“Trust me Derek, you’re gonna wanna take this one, break or not.” She smirked and disappeared again. Derek huffed dramatically, knowing she could hear him, but his stomach was in his throat and his heart was trying to jump out of his chest.

He walked out of the break room to see Stiles standing awkwardly in front of the counter, plastic bag in hand. When he saw Derek coming he raised his hand and nodded curtly. Derek nodded back and raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Here,” Stiles held out the bag to Derek over the counter, “I uh, washed these for you, thanks for letting me use ‘em. I was gonna bring ‘em back sooner but I was, uh…busy with…stuff.” He smiled nervously and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had started backing away when Derek smelled it. Stiles smelled like flour, and sugar, and what might have been homemade icing.

“Have you been baking?” Derek blurted out the question before he could stop himself. Stiles froze in place and scrunched up his face before shaking his head and scoffing.

“What? No. Me? Baking? That’s not a thing I do. I’m a terrible baker. I mean that’s why I come here, to get all of my baked good needs fulfilled. So no. Nope. Definitely no baking being done by me. At all…ever.” He laughed awkwardly and ran out the door, almost tripping as he flailed through it. 

“Oh wow.” Erica was standing next to him visibly holding in laughter. Derek nodded wide eyed, still looking at the door.

“Yeah.” He turned and headed back to the break room to finish his lunch. 

 

~

 

Scott walked through the door with Allison the next day, both of them laughing and smiling. Their smiles together were a little hard to look at head on but Derek did his best. He also did his best not to ask about Stiles. Like where he was, and why he wasn’t with them. As it turns out he shouldn’t have worried about asking.

“Has Stiles been in today?” Scott was handing his money over the counter and Allison was taking their order to a table. 

“Uh, no.” Derek shook his head and tried not to look too disappointed.

“Huh. That’s weird he said he was gonna come see you today, I’m sure he’ll be in later.” Scott was smiling brightly at him over the counter and Derek surprised himself by actually feeling reassured by him. 

“Yeah, maybe. Or maybe not. He comes in a lot, he might be tired of the food here.” Derek shrugged. Scott’s smile turned piteous and he visibly melted in front of Derek.

“Oh Derek. He doesn’t come here for the food.” Scott looked over his shoulder before leaning forward over the counter. 

“Also, he told me about the ‘other thing’, the thing he asked you about the other day and you freaked out.” Derek tensed and his claws almost came out under the counter. Scott held up his hands in front of him, fingers splayed out.

“No no. It’s okay, I just wanted to tell you that if you were worried about him having a problem with it, then you shouldn’t be. He’s actually really good about it. He knew more about it than I did. I wouldn’t have survived without him. No way.” Scott was smiling again, but Derek was a little lost. Was this kid saying what he thought he was saying? Scott could apparently tell that he wasn’t following because his eyes flashed a bright beta yellow before he waved and walked off to sit with Allison. 

Well shit.

~

After Derek got over the fact that he’d had a werewolf coming into the shop without knowing it, he was never telling Laura about that, ever, he kept thinking about Scott saying that Stiles didn’t come for the food. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he should have known that. On quite a few occasions Stiles came in, talked to Derek, and then left without actually ordering anything.

The most memorable of these occasions was when they had started making their oatmeal raisin cookies for the season, and Stiles had pointed at them and asked what they were. Derek told him but Stiles shook his head and insisted that Derek tell him the name that was written on the card in front of them. Derek had grumbled and told him to read it himself. Stiles had shook his head slowly and told him that as the man behind the counter it was his duty to tell Stiles what they were called, his eyes had been full of mischief and he was swaying back and forth like a misbehaving child. 

Derek had huffed and told him they were the ‘Orgasmic Oatmeal Raisin’ cookies. Stiles cackled and rocked back on his heels, his face raised to the ceiling, his throat a beautiful expanse of skin in the florescent lights. He looked back at Derek, wiped a tear from his face, told Derek he couldn’t believe he had actually said that out loud and then disappeared out the door. So yeah, Derek probably should have gotten with the program a little quicker, but Stiles was distracting. You try making your brain work while he’s lingering around being perfect, see how well it works for you. 

~

They had just finished loading a huge birthday order into one of their customer’s cars, and Derek was sitting on the counter chatting with Erica. They were trying to decide if the car had smelled more like Chinese food or pizza. Erica made a comment about how rude the woman was being and Derek just shrugged.

“See this is why I handle all the rude customers, you don’t do anything to get back at them. You just sit there and take it. You’re extremely submissive for a werewolf, you know that right?” she was picking at her nails and smiling.

“What do mean ‘get back at them’, Erica, what did you do?” he was too tired to actually care, but he thought he should know about it in case the women came back to complain, so he could deny it vehemently. 

“I may have smashed a red iced cupcake into one of her seats. I may have done that because she was talking on the phone and called me a slut. And she also may have said something about you as well but I don’t wanna hurt your feelings so I’m not gonna tell you what it was that she may have said.” Her face stretched into a huge fake smile and she jumped off the counter just as the bell above the door chimed. She looked over her shoulder at the door, gave Derek a goofy smile and a thumbs up and disappeared into the break room. 

Stiles was walking towards the counter with a small box in his hand. He smiled sheepishly at Derek and set the box down. He looked from the box to Derek to the box again and finally took his hands off it with a determined nod before he turned and sat at his table. His fingers where drumming quickly on his knee and he was looking resolutely out the window. Derek looked at the box for a moment. It was just a simple red box, small like the ones they used in the bakery for cupcakes, and it had a light blue lace bow perched on top.

Derek cautiously opened the box and when he saw what was inside he’s pretty sure his heart melted right out of his chest. There was a small, horribly made cupcake inside. It was badly iced in white icing and it had “Dinner?” written across the top in light blue icing. Derek looked up to see Stiles still looking out the window. He could see the boys’ reflection in the glass and it looked like he was grimacing. Like maybe he was regretting coming in and giving this awful cupcake to Derek. Derek smiled and grabbed one of the icing bags and a brownie.

He scrawled his answer onto the brownie and then grabbed a piece of paper, scrawled a note onto it:

Please accept this brownie as a gesture of solidarity.

~ Derek

Then he folded the paper, covered the brownie and took it over to Stiles. He set it down in front of him and walked back over to the counter to watch, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles looked at the plate and then up at Derek, who nodded toward the brownie, keeping his face as emotionless as he could. Stiles took a deep breath, his chest expanding and then falling as he looked at the note in front of him. He laughed at the note and then moved the paper. The smiled that split his face was blinding as he looked down at the “God, yes.” scrawled across his brownie in red icing. He stood up so fast his chair fell over backwards but he didn’t seem to care. He was standing about an inch from Derek in a matter of seconds.

“You understood my Supernatural reference.” He was staring at Derek’s mouth like it was a work of art.

“I did, yeah.” Derek nodded.

“I’m gonna kiss you now. Is that – Can I do that?” he was whispering and Derek didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone so adorable. He nodded again and then Stiles’ mouth was on his. He was warm and soft and tasted sweeter than anything you could ever find in a bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> yay sterek fics! i wrote this so long ago!!!!! but since i didnt have an ao3 then i didnt post it, obviously. anyway, i hope you like it! this one is sort of dedicated to Angie! aka PrettyInSoulPunk on here! you wanted Sterek, so here's one of my favorite ones that i've written! I'll post more tomorrow! probably a couple, but i'm far too tired to do it tonight! but i wanted to get at least one up for you! enjoy!!!! <3


End file.
